Fear Is The Best Case
by xxCharmspeakerxx
Summary: "Go out?" The boggart stepped closer and closer to Hermione which made her step away from the shape shifter as his voice grew with disgust and amusement at the same time. "Who would want to go out with you? You're a filthy mud blood who spends all of her time studying for the Boy Who d the worse part yet I don't love you."


_Hey my name is Macy I'm xxCharmspeakerxx's friend and since she doesn't use this site anymore she's allowed me to use it so drop a review and I hope you like my story that I've written. I don't own any characters in the story by the way. Love you!_

* * *

**A/N Okay before you start reading this I just want to say that this is my first Harry Potter fanfiction so please be nice. Thank you :)**

Ron and Hermione walked around the school of Hogwarts after late at night because Ron told Hermione that he saw a spider and wanted to get over the fear of them which was true but he also wanted to spend time with her without Harry, like alone time with her.

"C'mon," Hermione said grabbing her wand from her long jacket that her father had decided to buy her since Hermione decided not to go home for Christmas and New Year's Eve. "I know where to go to get your fear of spiders over and done with."

"And what's that?" Ron said his hands shaking with fear. Even just hearing the word spider made shivers go out through his body –along with the mention of Hermione's name or presence or her standing beside him or her touch or just her in general. "Please say that we're not going find a large group of spiders."

Hermione huffed in annoyance and powered walked through the dark halls. Ron had followed her footsteps, careful not to get too close and creep her out with his awkwardness that he generally gave out whenever he talked to a person new or old friends that secretly scared him.

"Okay, do you remember that closet?" Hermione said quietly closing the door and turning the light on. Ron looked at a large rectangular closet that had mirrors on the doors. The closet was beautiful but something kept moving inside of it, something was trying to escape from the closet. "It's the closet that keeps the boggart in, remember?" Ron shook his head not really listening to Hermione but taking in the look of her beautiful eyes that she inherited from her mother. "Remember to say 'Ridiculous'."

"Uh, yeah, okay." Ron said snapping his head to the side and staring at the closet. Hermione held up her wand and casted a spell making the boggart jumping out of it's closet. The boggart looked into Hermione's soul and found what she feared the most instead of looking into Ron's soul. The boggart showed the witch and the wizard Ron in his school uniform looking straight at Hermione. The boggart made Ron's eyes glitter with amusement, but had a devilish smile upon his face.

"Go out?" The boggart stepped closer and closer to Hermione which made her step away from the shape shifter as his voice grew with disgust and amusement at the same time. "Who would want to go out with you? You're a filthy mud blood who spends all of her time studying for the Boy Who Lived."

Suddenly, the boggart held a knife in his hand and lifted it up to stab Hermione. Hermione's face was wet with tears as she didn't know how to stop from the boggart from killing her. Her brain wasn't working; it was turned off because she was so scared that Ron had turned on her. The boggart sighed "And the worse part yet," The boggart crouched down and whispered in her ear "I don't love you." The boggart decided to run the knife through his throat with one swipe which made his pulse stop at once.

"No!" Hermione screamed making Ron turn to face her. Hermione was on the floor crying her eyes out at the sight of Ron that the boggart was presenting blood coming out of his throat._ So this is Hermione's worse fear,_ Ron thought.

"Ridiculous!" Ron yelled making the blood that the boggart showed and turned into small butterflies. The boggart flew back into the mirrored closet and locked the door behind it, keeping calm until its next victim comes along and tries it out on them.

Ron quickly wrapped his arms around Hermione's shoulders and cradled her into his lap. Hermione felt weak, she's never really felt weak in her life. She's always had the power of knowledge and that made her strong but one of her worse fears was exposed and now she was an ant and everyone else was a boot that could step on her without a second thought.

"C'mon, let's go to bed." Ron said carrying her to her bed. Hermione had her arms around his neck and her face in the crook of his shoulder where her tears landed on his warm skin. Once Ron had settled himself down on his bed, Hermione lifted her face from the crook of Ron's neck and kissed his cheek. "What did the boggart whisper to you?"

"He said something that I hoped to never hear." Hermione replied with an emotionless expression on her face. "He said that the one I like doesn't like me back."

"Well, I can see if Harry likes you or not if you want." Ron said disappointed with the fact that it wasn't him that she liked. "That's only if you want me to but it's okay if you don't want me to, Hermione."

"I don't Harry in that way." Hermione replied holding Ron tighter. "It's someone close to Harry, though. Like, really close to him."

"Then who else is close to Harry?" Ron said thinking out loud. Hermione took her shoes off and wrapped herself in his blankets. Without noticing, Ron also took his shoes off and went under the covers of his bedding and wrapped his arms around Hermione's waist and brought her body closer to his. Ron rested his chin of Hermione's head and soon closed his eyes falling into a deep slumber with the girl that he loves close by him.

When Ron awoke the next day, he felt like he was on top of the universe. He was laying on his back with his arm wrapped around Hermione whose head was resting on his bare chest. _This is a good way to wake up every morning_, Ron thought smirking.

"So . . ." Harry said standing at the end of Ron's bed with everyone boy and girl from Gryffindor standing around him. "Did you get lucky last night?"

* * *

_Read and Review_

_Love You! __xxCharmspeakerxx_


End file.
